


Rush Hour

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Hikaru makes him ride on the subway during rush hour, Sai forgives him quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viridian_magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viridian_magpie).



Sai didn't like it when Hikaru took the subway during rush hour. People tended not to respect your personal space when you were a ghost. "How rude," he complained as someone sat on him yet again. He stood, grumbling about oblivious humans, and hovered before Hikaru, who at least looked somewhat apologetic on behalf of the other passengers.

 _Should I get up too?_ Hikaru thought, though Sai was sure he detected some amusement.

"No, no, you stay seated," Sai said, waving at Hikaru to stay put. It was a kind gesture, but there was no reason for Hikaru to inconvenience himself just because he was haunted by a ghost. Still ... "Hi-ka-ru," Sai said, unable to help sounding perhaps a little plaintive. "Why couldn't we have walked?"

"Are you kidding? It's really pouring out there!" Hikaru said pointedly, glaring at Sai.

Beside Hikaru, a woman shifted in her seat to look at the source of the outburst, as did a few other pairs of eyes. Hikaru ducked his head sheepishly, and Sai chuckled. "Excuse me," Hikaru muttered to the woman, who merely gave him a _look_ before turning back and seating herself properly. _Geez, Sai, stop making me speak out loud!_ Hikaru thought at Sai.

"It's your own fault," Sai informed him primly. "Don't blame me for your mistake. And speaking of mistakes, that was the worst endgame I've seen this month! What were you thinking when you played that 17-3 stone? Waya-kun had no problem cutting your top-left territory apart after that! You would have won by three more moku if you had--"

 _I know, I know, I didn't see the 14-2 extension coming, okay?_ Hikaru grumbled. _Besides, who extends in yose?_

"You do it all the time," Sai said in exasperation. "Don't rule out a move just because you think it doesn't belong in that stage! Sometimes it's the only-- Hikaru, are you listening to me?"

 _Ne, Sai,_ Hikaru thought, his facial expression infocused. _How about if I'd played 10-4 there?_

10-4? Sai paused a moment, replaying the game in his head. The shape of the stones shifted subtly in his mind. It was indeed stronger; in fact ...

"HIKARU!" Sai exclaimed, frustrated, as he flailed two inches in front of Hikaru's face. "That was a wonderful move! If you had done that you might have even gained five moku! _WHY_ didn't you think of it earlier?"

Hikaru jumped backwards instinctively, startled, and then blushed and looked more than a little sheepish as the woman beside him shot him another _look_ and the salaryman on his other side shifted, elbow jabbing meaningfully into Hikaru's side. Hikaru winced, and muttered, "Sorry. I forgot to get something for my mother."

Whether this managed to salvage anyone's opinion of Hikaru was unclear. _GEEZ, Sai!_ Sai heard Hikaru's thought, indignant and annoyed. _That was one hundred percent your fault!_

"Sorry, Hikaru," Sai said apologetically as Hikaru crossed his arms, sulking. It had indeed been Sai's fault, after all. He subsided, worrying again about that move. _Oh Hikaru,_ Sai thought to himself. Moments of genius like that mixed in with moves so terrible Akari could do so much better. Not that Akari was a bad player for a beginner, Sai hastened to clarify in his mind. But Hikaru ... "What am I going to do with you?"

 _I heard that,_ Hikaru thought huffily.

Sai gave Hikaru a look of apology, and tried to think of the last game he'd played against anyone who hadn't been Hikaru. It had been ... a very long time, he realized with a pang. The last time he'd played it had been on the internet, that big box that let you play go against opponents you couldn't see. It was a poor substitute for kaya wood and go stones, but really, it wasn't as if Sai could pick up stones by himself and place them anyway, right?

Right.

He sighed, missing the distinctive _click_ of his own stones on a goban.

 _What's the matter?_

Sai looked down to see Hikaru watching him with a concerned expression. _You okay, Sai? Are you sick? I'm still not sure ghosts don't get sick, but you didn't catch anything from Torajirou, right, so you--_

"I'm perfectly fine," Sai said hastily. He wasn't supposed to worry Hikaru. He was sure it was difficult for Hikaru to cope with being around a ghost all the time, much less a go-obsessed one. It would be better not to add 'melancholic' to that qualifier.

 _Okay_ , Hikaru thought, sounding unconvinced. He continued to give Sai advice on what Sai should do, and Sai tried to smile at him and nod every so often. Sai would have asked for a game, but it had been a very busy week for Hikaru, and Sai knew it had to be difficult for a young boy to play so many consecutive games, even if they were training to go pro.

 _Oi, Sai!_

Hikaru sounded like he was a distance away. Sai jumped and looked down at an old lady where Hikaru should have been. "Hikaru?" he gasped.

 _By the doors,_ he heard Hikaru think in amusement. _Geez, Sai, pay a bit more attention to me, will you?_

Sai pouted, joining Hikaru, who was grinning at his discomfiture. "I was trying to be considerate and give you some privacy," Sai said, disgruntled. He looked up at the display above the doors; Hikaru had taught him that the lights showed which station was next. The name was unfamiliar, though, and Sai looked down in alarm. "Hikaru, that's not your station," he said urgently.

Hikaru smiled wider. _I know that,_ he thought, sounding pleased. _Wanna go whip some old guy's butt, Sai? We've never been here before, and I'll let you play three games in the next go salon we find, okay?_

Sai gaped, momentarily speechless. Hikaru flushed, shuffling his feet and looking away. _Well, you know, I haven't been letting you play at all, and I'm sure you're bored of playing me by now. I know they're usually not quite your standard, but you--_

"Hikaru!" Sai said happily, feeling a surge of affection for the boy. He glomped Hikaru, who couldn't dodge on the crowded train and lost his balance, falling back against the doors.

 _WHOA! Sai! Be careful! What if the doors opened and I fell off? Then we'd both have to haunt someone else to play go!_

"I'm sorry," Sai said, but he was too happy to mind the scolding.

Hikaru sighed, and shook his head as the train slowed to a halt. _Come on,_ he said, and stepped onto the platform.

"Hai!" Sai exclaimed, following him happily.

\- end -

  
\- omake -

He really needed to stop following Hikaru around like a puppy, Sai thought as they wandered through the streets looking for a go salon that wasn't smothered in cigarette smoke.

"Come on, Sai! There's a go salon over here, and they have windows that open. I'm sure you can play in there."

"Hai!" Sai said, overjoyed, rushing up. If he had a metaphorical tail, he was sure it was wagging. Oh well. There was go to be played.

\- end omake -


End file.
